


The SOLDIER Program's Sins

by Gregora



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic Genesis Rhapsodos, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, Logan Has a Heart (X-Men), Logan is a Softie (X-Men), Mild Language, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Nick Fury, Puppy Zack Fair, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Sephiroth's (Compilation of FFVII) Terrible Childhood, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregora/pseuds/Gregora
Summary: The SOLDIER project was started by Hojo using information and data from Project Rebirth, resulting in the creation of Sephiroth and the start of a new group of supersoldiers, however, only four others have been successful. The five SOLDIER operatives have since killed Hojo and have broken out, eager to be free. However, a discovery has caused Sephiroth to go rogue.No one knows what Sephiroth's plans or goals are. If he proves to be a threat to the world, can anyone stop him?Characters from FF7 have been inserted into an AU of the MCU that includes some form of the X-Men. Rated Mature because Deadpool will show up at some point. And we know he's got absolutely no filter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I’ve got no OCs in this party other than extras and they’re gonna be so generic that I won’t even claim them. I just hope you have fun reading!

Trigger Warning: Death/Murder, mental break, grief

Chapter One

“Sephiroth, you need to sleep,” Angeal said, his words firm with concern as he regarded his silver-haired friend.

Said silver haired friend had been pouring over materials the moment they’d reached the hidden basement. He dared not look at the connected lab which looked too much like a torture chamber. Angeal knew that even if he was wider built and more obviously muscular than his friend, he knew he’d be in trouble if he had to actually fight him. But what worried him the most was his friend’s expression of increasing horror and disgust and revulsion.

“Leave him be. You know what he’s like once he’s got his stubborn mind set on something,” his other friend, Genesis said dismissively, the redhead leaning against a wall with a book of poetry in hand, just casually reading from it.

“I’m fine, Angeal,” Sephiroth said, his voice almost strained, “you know we don’t have much time before they notice our presence here.”

“Seph, we’ve disabled the minimal security of this place before we walked in. We’ve covered our tracks on our way here. I somehow doubt they even know or care that we’re here, we even have Zack and Cloud on patrol,” Angeal said with a quiet sigh, “we’ve got a few days at least. I’ll even help you in reading all this but first, you’re exhausted and whatever those documents and books say have you clearly bothered.”

“That’s because I’ve finally getting the answers I’ve always sought,” Sephiroth said quietly, “...I don’t think I’m human, Angeal.”

“Seph, you’re as human as Genesis and I, as everyone else,” Angeal said, wanting nothing more than to comfort his hurting friend.

“I’m starting to doubt that.”

“Unstoppable force meets immovable object,” Genesis said with a sigh, rolling his eyes before returning his attention to his book of poetry, “here we go again.”

“This needs to stop, Seph,” Angeal said in a more firm tone, placing a firm hand on his friend’s pauldron, “now.”

“I can’t, Angeal. And I won’t. We all know that you can’t stop me, even if you tried,” Sephiroth stated, tearing his eyes from the book he was reading, his gaze almost wild but angry and pained.

Angeal really didn’t like the look in his friend’s eyes and that this was clearly an unstable situation, but he can’t ignore his instincts to help his friend and act in his friend’s best interests. Even if it meant fighting him. ‘I just hope he doesn’t wind up killing me,’ he thought as he steeled his resolve.

“Enough,” Angeal commanded as he used his strength to tear his friend away from the table and the research materials he’d been going through.

Angeal knew that his friend had been acting uncharacteristic the past few hours, but he didn’t expect what happened. He didn’t expect one of his best friends to attack him for his concern. He felt the cold steel cut into his body as he was held in place by the incredibly long sword. He stared in shock at his friend, whose expression changed by his eyes widening.

“Shit,” he heard Genesis utter as he heard a book slam shut.

All three men didn’t move for a long moment until the sword which had cut into him and supported him was removed.

“Do not follow me,” he heard Sephiroth say before storming off.

* * *

  
  


“To what do I owe this honor?” Nick Fury asked as he regarded the shadowy people whose mere existence seemed to revolve around sitting in shadows and issuing commands to S.H.I.E.L.D. and by extension, him.

“What do you know of the SOLDIER program, Director Fury?” one of the people asked.

“I know that they’ve more or less succeeded in recreating the original success of Project Rebirth and have five operatives. I’ve only met their team once and I was impressed by their efficiency, teamwork, and professionalism for the most part. Operative Fair seemed to need some help in that department.”

“There has been an… incident involving the SOLDIER operatives. Three days ago, they destroyed the SOLDIER facility and disappeared. Last night, we recovered most of the team. They are proving to be… troublesome to work with, refusing to offer up information on their missing teammate while the another has succumbed to his injuries and may be recovered if Project T.A.H.I.T.I is used. Director Fury, we believe the operative known as Sephiroth has gone rogue.”

“If you believe Tahiti will save the man, use it. If we can show them that we’re allies, they’re more likely to talk to us. Where are they currently being held?”

“Operatives Rhapsodos, Fair, and Strife are currently enroute to the Raft, but they could be rerouted elsewhere, if required. While they haven’t been cooperative, they haven’t shown any hostility as of yet.”

“Send them to Avengers tower. This sounds right up their alley.”

* * *

For the first time since joining the SOLDIER program, Cloud felt like he was in a daze. Sephiroth had gone rogue and killed Angeal, their leader and friend. The team had been a family to him and now, all he had was Genesis and Zack and those two were clearly much harder hit by what happened than he was, entirely due to the fact that he was the newest member of the team. 

“I still can’t believe it, Gen,” Zack almost whimpered, rubbing his face.

“Believe it or not, that’s what happened,” Genesis stated.

“We only have your word for it,” Cloud said neutrally, merely offering a fact.

That earned him a sharp, deadly glare before Genesis hissed, “you honestly think I’d murder my childhood friend and frame Sephiroth?”

“It’s as believable as your story, considering how you kept picking fights with Sephiroth. You two didn’t look close,” Cloud stated, still calm and neutral.

“Why, you!” Genesis growled as he tried to lunge at the blond. 

“Gen, he’s just stating facts. Cloudy, now’s not the time to provoke Gen,” Zack stated before muttering, “I can’t believe this…”

Feeling like they needed a change in conversation, Cloud merely looked out of the window of the helicopter, “wonder where they’re taking us…”

“Chances are, the Raft,” Genesis said quietly.

“The Raft? Seriously?” Zack asked in clear horror and disbelief.

Genesis nodded, saying, “we’re guilty of murder and destruction of government property. And we’re enhanced. It’s just simple math.”

Cloud noticed that they were passing through a maze of skyscrapers with a frown, noticing that they were descending slowly.

“The Raft is out on open ocean, right?” Cloud asked.

“Right in the middle of nowhere,” Genesis said with a nod, “for added security.”

“Then why are we landing?” Zack asked with a frown.

“We’re landing cuz you boys caught a lucky break,” their pilot, a redhead whose hair was a mess of spikes and a long ponytail, drawled out, “got orders to take ya to Avengers Tower.”

“Looks like Director Fury is waiting for us already,” the pilot’s bald and slightly darker skinned partner stated.

“Fury, I remember him,” Zack stated.

“I hope he’s someone who’ll help us,” Cloud said, “at least he’s not a complete unknown to us.”

* * *

Fury knew that the three SOLDIERs were in mourning, shock, and grief based on their expressions. He’d seen those looks far too many times in his line of work.

“Heard you’ve had a rough time of it after breaking out,” Fury stated, “why did you escape? I heard life was pretty comfy for you folks.”

“Comfort can only go so far before you notice that you’re in a gilded cage and some of us weren’t aware of how much freedom we were giving up and some of us never had a choice to begin with,” Zack said with a frown.

“We were denied all contact with the outside world. I couldn’t even exchange letters from my Ma,” Cloud added with a frown.

“Hold up,” Fury asked, “let me get it clear - some of you weren’t even volunteers? And they removed you completely from the world?”

“And kept us in a comfy cage - literally,” Zack added.

“Sounds like we’ve got another Wolverine situation,” Fury said with a frown, shaking his head.

“Their belongings, Director,” the bald agent said, shoving a duffel off the helicopter which landed with a resounding thud.

“Thank you, Agent Rude,” Fury said with a nod, “please inform Agent Shinra for loaning you and Agent Reno to us.”

“We were in the neighborhood, sir,” Reno commented, sticking his head out of the cockpit window. 

Fury looked at the three men, willing to give them a change and a potential future, if they were willing. 

“Boys, if I were to remove your restraints, can I trust you three to behave yourselves?” Fury asked, “I’m willing to cut you boys a bit of slack considering what you’ve told me and the fact that we’ve worked together once in the past.”

“Considering that the alternative is the Raft, I will have to agree to your terms,” Genesis said with a bit of a frown.

“Of course! I’ve got an itch on my nose that’s been bugging me for ages!” Zack exclaimed, obviously excited.

Cloud merely gave Fury a nod before he and Rude removed their restraints. Genesis intertwined his hands to pop his knuckles, Zack immediately scratched a spot on the tip of his nose, and Cloud merely rubbed his wrists.

“I will have your belongings moved to storage until I know I can trust you with sharp metal objects,” Fury said, “now, if you three could follow me, we can start our meeting.”

As Cloud followed the two more experienced SOLDIERs, he couldn’t help but to wonder about the Avengers. All he knew was that they were a newly formed initiative that dealt with the majority of the mess that had happened the previous year while he and his team were inbound to assist in the search and rescue of the injured. That was the extent of his knowledge. And moreso, he was expecting the meeting to happen around a table.

Well, there was a table involved, but it was a coffee table situated around couches and just as comfy looking chairs. Near a far wall to their left looked to be a bar where a man with dark hair, styled beard, and shiny gold and red armor, the helmet of which was set on the bar itself. Standing against the far wall, near the door was a man wearing a vest and dark pants and had short brown hair and blue eyes which appeared to be analyzing them cautiously. Sitting uneasily on one of the couches was a man with brown hair which was half as long as Genesis’ hair and wore slacks and a dress shirt. Then, sitting nearby the uneasy man was a woman in a leather bodysuit and hair which was surprisingly redder than Genesis’ hair and exuded an aura of confidence not unlike that Sephiroth had. However, the member which caught his eye was a man with almost golden hair, dressed in what almost looked like an antique set of armor and had a bright red cape, looking like he’d fit in more in a stage play than any sort of heroic team. And then there was another man who almost could pass for a relative of his with the blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and denim jeans. 

“Boys, I’d like you to meet the Avengers,” Fury said, “Avengers, this is the last of the SOLDIER program following an… interesting series of events they will be discussing with us.”

“SOLDIER as in Hojo’s pet project, SOLDIER?” the man in the red and gold armor asked, having poured himself a drink at the bar and knocking it back as if it were nothing, “where they were trying to recreate the old man?”

“And succeeded at least five times,” Fury responded with a nod, getting the attention of the uneasy man who strode over to them.

“Really?” the uneasy man asked, looking almost excited, “I want to know how Hojo managed that.”

“Ya see,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head, “I don’t think you really should. It was what Seph was reading through before he killed Angeal.”

Cloud saw Genesis look away, having been reminded of the loss of his two friends, including his eldest, best friend. He could see the expression change on the face of the blond in the leather jacket, turning hard and serious.

“Angeal’s not dead,” Fury stated.

“What do you mean? I was there! I saw him die! His body was as cold as the grave by the time we were caught and surrendered!” Genesis exclaimed.

“Perhaps, I should have made myself clearer. He was only mostly dead,” Fury stated, “we were able to resuscitate him.”

“How?” Genesis asked, desperation in his voice.

“That knowledge is top secret. He should be recovered enough to be on his feet in a week or two. Assuming, you don’t tell him that he died, just that he was gravely injured,” Fury said with a frown.

“Geal’s going to be okay?” Zack asked in excitement and relief.

“That doesn’t change the fact that Sephiroth abandoned us,” Cloud stated with a frown.

“I’m sure all we need to do is catch up with him and talk to him. He knows nothing of the outside world apart from our missions and training,” Zack stated.

“Are you serious?” the uneasy man asked with a frown.

“The reason why we broke out of the facility and killed Hojo was because Sephiroth finally confided in us about his past,” Genesis said with a frown, “born and raised in a lab with no knowledge of his parents or family. He didn’t even have the concept of either of those or of birthdays until the formation of the team with Angeal and I. He didn’t even know how to socialize outside of the context of combat and missions.”

“Ya know, I don’t blame you kids at all. If I knew my buddy had gone through that, I’d be ready to kill the guy too,” the man in the red and gold armor said.

“That’s just… wrong. No one should have to live like that. Everyone deserves to have freedom,” the other blond said.

“And I suppose he discovered the duplicity and has gone down a dark path,” the man with the red cape said quietly in an accent Cloud couldn’t place, “I know a similar story.”

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard to have any sympathy when he nearly tore up Manhattan and messed with Legolas’ mind and killed… injured Coulson,” the man in the red and gold said, knocking back another drink.

“This sounds like Loki all over again,” the man in the vest muttered, “and I don’t like it.”

“But Seph’s not a bad guy,” Zack said defensively, “he just has his issues.”

“Which are?” Fury asked.

“He can be a right jerk about his strength,” Genesis said with a scoff, “loves to rub everyone’s nose about how ‘perfect’ he is.”

He saw the man in gold and red armor lift his half empty glass towards the blond in the leather jacket, who instantly looked insulted at the implication.

“He also has issues with his emotions,” Zack offered, “it’s practically every day that Angeal had to do something to calm him or support him. It’s like he was never taught anything outside how to fight.”

“And that’s after years of Angeal and I teaching him how to be a person,” Genesis said with a sigh.

“How old are the members of your team?” the woman asked with a frown.

“I’m twenty-seven, Angeal’s twenty-five, we think Sephiroth is in his late teens or early twenties,” Genesis started, stopping to allow the other two to speak for themselves.

“I’m eighteen,” Zack offered.

“I’m seventeen,” Cloud answered quietly.

“So our rogue SOLDIER is a kid too, great,” the man at the bar commented in clear anger.

“I was under the impression that some of you were older,” Fury stated with a frown.

“Director, I’d like access to Hojo’s research. If anything, it should give us more of an idea of Sephiroth’s abilities,” the uneasy man said with a frown.

“I’ll send some SHIELD agents to collect the reports,” Fury said before looking at the assembled Avengers, “I hope you don’t mind if I put all of you on babysitting duty and on the mission to deal with our rogue SOLDIER.”

“Not at all,” the man in the vest said, speaking for the first time and looking quite unhappy, “if need be, I’d gladly volunteer to be their primary point of contact. What are your names?”

“That’s Genesis, I’m Zack, and this is Cloud,” Zack said, motioning to each of the three of them.

“I’m Clint,” the man in the vest said, approaching them before motioning towards the man in the red and gold armor, “that’s our resident smartass, Tony.”

“Like you have room to talk,” Tony commented back, rolling his eyes.

“You can call me Bruce,” the uneasy man said with a friendly smile.

“I’m Natasha, but you can call me Nat,” the woman said with a smile.

“And I’m Thor,” the man in the red cape said in a warm tone, “and my heart is gladdened to meet other warriors such as yourself. I hope to hear many tales of your exploits.”

“And I’m Steve,” the blond in the leather jacket said with a slight frown, “I was involved with the project that Hojo was inspired by.”

“Wait! You’re Captain America? _The_ Captain America?” Zack exclaimed, now completely star-struck.

“Another one of your adoring fans,” Tony commented.

“Like you don’t have any. You enjoy the attention more than I do. I just did what I had to,” Steve commented.

“You said earlier that you weren’t sure of Sephiroth’s age,” Bruce said with a frown.

“The only one who knew his date of birth was Hojo,” Cloud stated quietly, “and he wasn’t exactly forthcoming with information. We only knew of the abandoned lab because I got into Hojo’s mainframe and found coordinates.”

“I wouldn’t have called it a lab,” Genesis said with a sigh, “it looked like a torture chamber.”

“Are you saying that you think…?” Zack asked, trailing off.

“Oh, this just keeps getting better. We’re dealing with a supersoldier who might just have hit legal drinking age who grew up not just secluded in a lab but being tortured the whole time?” Tony asked, clearly upset as he knocked back his drink, “don’t know about you guys, but his freakout’s starting to sound reasonable.”

“We don’t even know what his intentions are,” Natasha said with a frown, “we can’t know if he’s like Wolverine and just wants to be left alone, of if he’s going to cause trouble. What we do know is that he sounds like he needs help and if he’s as socially clueless as we’re led to believe, he might accidentally hurt more people than just Angeal.”

“Nat’s right. Sephiroth is a complete unknown to us. Which is why we’re going to need more information, if you boys don’t mind sitting down and talking things over,” Steve said.

“Sadly,” Genesis said, leading the group towards the seating area, “knowing him, people are definitely going to be hurt in some way. He’s what you could call subtle when it comes to showing emotion. Until he isn’t.”

* * *

**Author’s Note: 1/30/21**

I really wanted to work on another fic (which I’m not ready to update/upload right now) but as I was in the bathroom this morning, I got the plot bunny to this. Specifically, a scene popped into my head where Sephiroth is fighting Cloud. And Deadpool. And I couldn’t let go of it and I decided to make it happen. And it will. I dismissed it as a crack-y plot until I realized that anything happening in the same universe as Deadpool is going to be crack-y. 

I also realized that to make this crossover work, I was going to need to alter the universe of the MCU a bit to fit things in. And I had to include the Turks plus Rufus as another SHIELD team parallel to Coulson’s. 

I’m really uncertain if I got the characters down as I’ve never written an MCU fic before. And in case you haven’t noticed, I included the X-Men to this. Just to have more characters to approach Sephiroth. All the FF7 characters look more or less the same (Sephiroth does have the silver hair, really pale skin, and cat/snake like eyes). 

And I think I just got the idea for the next chapter. 

Also I’m open to suggestions for alternate titles - I’m not happy with the title. Also I don’t mind feedback.

Laters!

~Gregora

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth runs away from his team and find himself meeting someone who can understand. He starts to plan for his immediate future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I’ve got no OCs in this party other than extras and they’re gonna be so generic that I won’t even claim them. I just hope you have fun reading!

Trigger Warning: Grief, hurt, anguish, death

Chapter Two

He hadn’t known he had a wing nor that he could alter gravity’s hold on him just enough to fly using that one wing. But he flew, high over the treetops, ignoring the cold bite of the late fall night. He couldn’t even feel the cold nor did he care where he was going. All he wanted was solitude, to be alone. His mind was all over the place, the shards piercing him, causing him pain. The main one was the memory of what he’d just done.

He’d killed his team’s leader and one of his first friends. One of his best, closest friends.

The scene kept replaying in his mind, over and over as he flew, not caring where, just as long as he was far away from the gravest sin he could think of. Far from the team who likely now hated him. 

He had enough presence of mind to will the tears to not come. He wasn’t a child. He could control his emotions. And yet, the pain and the guilt were terrible beasts he was having difficulty vanquishing. 

He hadn’t meant to even hurt Angeal. That was the worst of it. He’d only meant to shove him back, he hadn’t realized he had Masamune in his hand. He couldn’t even remember drawing his sword. 

‘Something’s wrong with me,’ he thought to himself, ‘and I don’t know what.’

He didn’t know why he landed on the edge of a clearing out in the middle of the forest. Something just told him that he should. He felt uncomfortable and wary as he caught sight of the cabin with a motorcycle in front of it. He felt more cautious when he noticed the lights were on.

“I swear, Charles needs to stop doing these kinds of things,” he heard a gruff voice mutter from the shadows near the house, a good fifty feet away.

He felt just as much of an urge to approach as he did to leave. He didn’t know this person and he didn’t feel like dealing with… humans. He knew just enough to know that he was trespassing and he just didn’t want to cause any more trouble for anyone right now.

“It’s okay,” the gruff voice called out as a man walked out into the light, “you’re safe here. Name’s Logan. What’s your name?”

“I’d rather not say. I… I’d better leave,” he said, turning to leave, “I’ve… had a bad day.”

“Yeah, Charles told me,” Logan said with a frown, “he seems to think that you needed to meet me.”

He found himself intrigued. Someone knew what he’d done and somehow… led him to this place. He needed to know who and why, just in case they proved to be a threat he’d need to deal with. Just the fact that someone managed to control him like that didn’t sit well with him.

“Who is this… ‘Charles’?” he asked, turning to regard the man.

In the dim light, he could see that the man looked like he could wrestle Angeal and possibly win. He could make out dark hair and nothing more due to the back lighting.

“Professor Charles Xavier. He runs a school for mutants, teaches them to control their powers and wants us to help non-mutants to see that we can live together,” he explained, “and sometimes, he can be a pain in my backside.”

“But why would he want us to meet? I’m not even human,” Sephiroth said quietly, looking away.

“Apart from the wing and the glowing green eyes, you look human enough to me, bub.”

“You don’t understand. You don’t know. I was engineered in a lab, experimented on from conception,” Sephiroth said, hearing his voice break, “they--”

“And let me guess, they tortured you, kept you in a cage, and only taught you what they think you needed to know in order to be a living weapon?” the man interrupted with a sigh.

He stared at the other man for a moment before asking, “how did you know? Did Professor Xavier tell you?”

“No, bub. That’s what happened to me too, apart from being engineered from birth,” Logan said before letting out a sigh, “come on, it’s cold out here. Just… watch the wing.”

He gave the other man a nod before following. It was clear that he still wasn’t completely free and knowing that there was someone out there who could pull his strings chafed at him. He was careful about fitting the wing through the doorway and learned to fold it close to him. ‘I wish that it could just disappear whenever I’m not using it,’ he thought moments before he felt the weight of his one wing disappear.

“Neat trick,” Logan said.

“Hm?” 

“Your wing just disappeared in a flash of smoke,” Logan said before looking at Masamune, “you’re going to want to clean your sword off before the blood stains the blade.”

“I think… I’d want it to be stained,” he said with a frown.

“Suit yourself,” Logan said, dismissively before heading over to what passed for a kitchen, “least I can do is offer you a place to rest and some food and water.”

“No thanks,” he said, taking in the sight.

The cabin was small, one room and a loft with a couch and a chair near the fireplace. It looked comfortable and had an atmosphere which was starting to soothe his pain just a little. And he just stood there, uncertain. He’d never been in another person’s residence before and he didn’t know the etiquette. 

“You can sit down, you know,” Logan said with a sigh before shaking his head, “you really don’t know much other than fighting, do ya?”

“No,” he said with the closest thing to a frown he’d allow himself to show before asking, “is there any particular place you’d rather I sit? I… I’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah. I can tell,” Logan said with another frown before glaring up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at him, “you can just sit wherever you’re comfortable.”

He had to admit that the chair in front of the roaring fireplace looked comfortable and motioned to it. He saw Logan give him a nod. He looked down at Masamune and frowned. It looked like Angeal’s blood had dried on the blade, a reminder of the horrible atrocity he’d committed earlier that night. He let out a quiet sigh as he slipped it into the custom sheath which had a slot carved out of the downward end, going halfway through the length of the sheath, allowing him to draw it out easily. With the blade out of the way, he carefully made his way to the chair and sat down.

“How old are ya?” Logan asked.

“I don’t know. The lab reports insinuate that I may be twenty or twenty-one years of age,” Sephiroth said with another of his frowns that were just frowny enough for him to be comfortable.

Angeal had been helping him emote better at the same time Hojo had been training him to hide his emotions. And that though caused his mind to go back to the events.

“Close enough,” Logan said before grabbing something from the kitchen.

He watched Logan walk over to the couch and sit down, a metal cylinder in each hand. He watched as Logan did something to make it pop and he could smell something which he’d never smelled before. And he decided it wasn’t a completely pleasant smell.

“Here,” Logan said, offering him one of the metal cylinders.

He merely tilted his head at the offering as he reached out. The can was cold and he held it in both hands carefully, knowing that he could too easily crush it. He carefully brought it closer, investigating it. It clearly was opened, but he didn’t know what was in it or what to do with it. He heard Logan let out a quiet exhale again. Was he doing something wrong.

“Have you never seen a can before?” Logan asked.

“Can’t say I’ve had the experience,” he answered, “and the scent is unfamiliar to me.”

He saw Logan close his eyes and take a deep breath before letting it out and looking at him, “some drinks come in cans.”

“I see,” Sephiroth responded before taking a small hesitant sip.

He was glad that he only allowed a tiny portion of the foul tasting liquid into the sanctuary of his mouth before spitting it out and setting the can on the table.

“Atrocious,” he said, allowing himself to show as much disgust as he felt comfortable showing.

“It’s beer,” Logan stated.

“And it’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted. It makes the meals I’ve had taste amazing in comparison,” he said with a frown.

“Everyone says and thinks that the first time they drink it. It’s what they call an ‘acquired taste’. Besides, it’ll take the sting off,” Logan said with some amusement before taking a sip of his beer.

He looked away at the small reminder of what he’d done, what he’d lost. 

“Look, kid. We all make mistakes. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of,” Logan said, leaning forward, “I know it hurts. It always does.”

“He was… a teammate of mine… one of the first friends I’ve ever had…” he said quietly, “and in return for his friendship, I murdered him. I didn’t mean to. I… I was just so focused… I needed to keep reading… I meant to only push him away… I… I didn’t know when I grabbed Masamune…” he rambled quietly.

“Oh, kid,” Logan sighed before shaking his head, “you can’t tear yourself up like this. It was an accident and mistake. You just need some time to recover.”

“Maybe,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want. When you think you’re ready, we can head over to the school. I’m sure Charles will have a lot to talk to you about,” Logan said with a smile, “with how lacking your education was, I’m sure that the school will help you.”

“All I know of the concept of school is from what I’ve heard from Genesis, Angeal, and Zack,” he said with a frown.

“Your friends?” Logan asked.

“Not certain if I should still consider them as such.”

“I think you should. If your friends are anything like mine, I’m sure they know that it was an accident,” Logan said gently, “I’m sure if we can get in touch with them, we can arrange for them to visit.”

“I don’t think they’d want to.”

“Kid, trust me on this. I can tell that you’re not a bad kid, just lost, confused, hurt, and overwhelmed. I get it. But things will get better. Just give it time.”

He allowed himself to hope. It was better than the pain. He could tell that Logan had walked a similar path and maybe, just maybe the other man could help him put his mind in order. Just the fact that there was another person who understood made the world a lot less lonely and a lot less scary. He just hoped he wouldn’t wind up killing him too like he’d done with Angeal.

“I am curious about this school. Tell me about it?” he asked after a moment of silence had fallen between the two.

“The teachers cover a variety of subjects, math, science, drama, art… I teach history as well as combat,” Logan said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t want to participate in the combat course. I know that I can seriously injure or kill people without intending to,” he said quietly.

“Which is why I’m going to force you to enroll in that course,” Logan stated, “so that you know how not to hurt anyone you don’t want to. Way I see it, they only taught you to kill. I’ll be teaching you to dial it down.”

“You’ve shown me nothing but kindness. I don’t want to kill you like I did Angeal,” he said before looking away.

He heard Logan scoff before saying, “I’d like to see you try, kid.”

He practically gaped at Logan in surprise. Did he not understand just how strong he was?

“I’ve got a healing factor and an adamantium skeleton,” Logan exclaimed, “I’ll likely heal from whatever you can dish out. If you want, we can spar in the morning.”

“I… I’m uncertain if I should.”

“If you’d rather spar unarmed, that’s fine by me.”

“I might feel more comfortable with that.”

“Then that’s settled,” Logan said before getting up, “you look exhausted, kid.”

“That... “ he said before letting out a sigh, “Angeal was saying something like that. He was telling me to get some sleep and he was about to try to pull me away from the laboratory documents and reports.”

“Tell me about him. You miss him and feel guilty. Maybe talking about him might make you feel better.”

“He was more skilled at unarmed combat than I am. He was one who we all listened to for guidance. He… was the heart of the team. I led the team as far as strategy and tactics but he was the leader in everything else. When Zack joined Genesis, Angeal, and I, he took Zack on as a student, teaching him the ropes.” He paused to smirk a little, “we used to jokingly refer to Zack as Angeal’s puppy. No focus, energetic, and was always following in Angeal’s footsteps. Then when Cloud joined, Zack started to teach him what he learned from Angeal but always needed to be corrected. Angeal was… the rock everyone could cling to.”

“Sounds like he was a good friend to have.”

“He was… Until the end… he…,” Sephiroth had to stop and compose his thoughts before saying, “as I was reading information regarding my origins… I voiced doubts about my humanity… without hesitation, he refuted them.”

“As he should.”

“I just… feel like I’m a monster…”

“You and me both, kid,” Logan said before clearly emptying his can, “but that’s what really makes us human. Real monsters… they don’t think or feel that they’re monsters, least that’s what Kurt keeps telling me. I can just see you and him having a long conversation on the matter. He’s the one who teaches philosophy.”

He inclined his head. The more he heard of this school, the more he thought that maybe it would be his next step. It sounded like a safe enough place for him. At least, for the time being. He watched as Logan got up and walked over to a door he’d noticed and pulled out a blanket before tossing it at him.

“Thank you,” he said as he carefully unfolded the thick patchwork blanket and draped it over him.

“Gonna finish that?” Logan asked, motioning to the can Sephiroth had set down and ignored.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Nah, it’s good,” Logan said before picking it up and downing the whole can as if he’d been drinking water.

“I have no idea how you could do that,” Sephiroth said with as much of a frown as he allowed himself to show.

“As I said, it’s an acquired taste,” he said as he picked up his own empty can, “you should get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He hadn’t noticed that he’d been fighting his heavy eyelids for a while now. He wasn’t even aware he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Author’s Note: 1/30/21**

So as I was finishing up the author’s note on the first chapter, I had the inspiration to somehow orchestrate Sephiroth meeting Logan. And then I came up with how (Xavier nudging Sephiroth). I’m almost tempted to do a chapter which covers the same events as this chapter but from either Logan’s perspective or Xavier’s. Except that either would be full of expletives from Logan. Logan’s annoyed that Charles threw a kid at him without warning and on a day off. He got even more annoyed at said telepath when he started to understand why.

I honestly didn’t expect it to work out this well. I now think it’s adorable how Logan went from “oh great, I’m saddled with an equivalent of a pop quiz on my day off” to “I like this kid. He needs a lot of help and a lot of work, but he’s a good kid.” I give Logan three months at most before he becomes a big papa bear towards Sephiroth. All I know is that I got a bro-tp out of nowhere and I love it. 

Also Sephiroth doesn’t know that Angeal’s off at Tahiti (it’s a magical place). 

I admit that I have absolutely no idea where this fic is going outside the fact that it’s going somewhere. And it’s all a matter of time before Deadpool shows up at the X-Mansion just to annoy everyone (mostly Colossus) just cause he can.

So yeah, two chapters in a day. And this one took half as long to write because I really got into the scene, only stopping a couple of times to laugh because I can practically hear the things Logan’s thinking, knowing that Charles is listening/watching. 

I just could hear Charles chiding Logan at one point: "Logan, I led him to you because you could empathize with him and help him with his trauma and learn about the outside world. Not so you could teach him your maladaptive coping behaviors."

Well, it’s late and I know what’s going to happen in the next chapter.

Laters!

~Gregora


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers and what's left of the SOLDIER team receive good news. Steve spars with the kids

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I’ve got no OCs in this party other than extras and they’re gonna be so generic that I won’t even claim them. I just hope you have fun reading!

Chapter Three

It had become obvious to the Avengers that the kids were alright. They all had issues, but Tony had seen worse. Tony had been worse. He admitted that the two youngest SOLDIERs were definitely growing on him while the eldest one rubbed him in the wrong way just enough. He could definitely see gaps in their team, gaps which were likely filled by Angeal, who was off at Tahiti and Sephiroth, who’d killed Angeal and ran off. Which was what bothered him. If this Sephiroth guy had been the strongest of the team and had killed one of his own friends, why had he spared the others unless it was an accident. He was starting to be less worried about the world and more worried about a super strong scared kid wandering around a world which was alien and unknown to him. 

He saw Steve motion him over for a chat.

“If you can excuse me,” he said before walking over to the corner Steve had gone off to, putting their backs to the group.

“What do you think?” Steve asked in a hushed tone.

“About the kids? The situation?” 

“Both.”

“Kids are alright considering they’re trained killers. Still, they seem to be pretty normal. But what I don’t get is if this Sephiroth kid is their equivalent of Hulk, he could have easily killed them all if he wanted. Which says that he probably didn’t even intend to hurt his teammate.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too. That there’s a scared kid out there without a clue about the world he’s now in. It… it’s bothering me, Tony. It’s not right what they’ve gone through. The fact that it happened right under SHIELD’s noses…”

“Let’s just deal with the now, once we can find the kid, we can deal with the kids’ pasts.”

“Agreed. I hope the--”

“Sir, there’s an incoming call,” JARVIS said over the speakers, getting the kids’ attention.

“From who?”

“Sir, it’s Professor Charles Xavier.”

He and Steve shared a glance. If anyone could have tracked their scared lost kid, it would be one of the strongest telepaths on the planet.

“Put the call through speakerphone. May as well hear what the good Doctor has to say.”

“Hello, Avengers and SOLDIER operatives,” a voice he recognized as being Xavier’s said in a polite and almost warm tone.

“It’s about the missing kid, isn’t it?” Tony asked, wanting to just cut to the chase.

“You never change, Mr. Stark,” Xavier said with amusement before saying, “you are correct. This call is indeed in regards to the one known as Sephiroth.”

“Where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is--” Zack fired off quickly until he was interrupted.

“You don’t have to worry, Mr. Fair. Your friend’s quite safe. I happened to detect his troubled mind and guided him to the person I believed would assist him the most and happens to be a member of my faculty, a man by the name of Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine. I expect that in a few days, Sephiroth will have healed from his trauma enough to allow Logan to bring him to my school where I will ensure that he will receive a more thorough education than what Dr. Hojo allowed.”

“Hold on, are you saying that the kid’s not just the recipient of a perfected super soldier serum but is a mutant?” Tony asked.

“That does appear to be the case. He is a rare case where Hojo’s experimentation caused Sephiroth’s mutant genes to activate in the womb,” Xavier stated, “I simply couldn’t get to him because Hojo refused to let me meet him, despite my potestations. A lot of what happened is a result of Hojo’s actions and I don’t blame any of the children for their desperate actions and the unfortunate accident. Please know that Sephiroth currently blames and hates himself for what happened to Angeal.”

“Can we see him?” Zack asked.

“When he is ready, I’ll let you know and you and the rest of Sephiroth’s team are welcome to visit. I don’t wish to keep friends apart if I could help it.”

“Thank you for letting us know,” Steve said, “we were getting worried.”

“As should anyone when learning of a missing child. We will speak again when I have more information to share,” Xavier said before ending the call.

Tony could almost feel the collective sighs of relief from the three boys, knowing that every one of their friends were okay. He knew that he’d have done the same thing in their shoes.

“I’ll report the development to Nick,” Natasha said with a smile, “I’m sure he’ll be relieved to know the situation.”

“So now the question is, what are we going to do with the kids?” Steve asked.

“I do find it insulting compared to a kid,” Genesis said with a sigh, snapping his book closed.

“Too bad,” Tony said as he saw Zack hug the youngest member of his team in clear happiness.

“Would you guys mind sparring with me?” Steve asked, “I’m curious to see how good you three are.”

“I’m game! I can’t believe I’m gonna spar with  _ the _ Captain America,” Zack said, completely star-struck, getting Steve to shake his head in amusement.

“Sure,” Cloud said quietly.

“I suppose,” Genesis said with a put-upon, overly dramatic sigh.

* * *

Clint decided to go watch Steve put the kids through their paces. Half curiosity as to whether they were equal with Steve’s strength and half because he’d volunteered to watch over them. Even if he hadn’t engaged with them the same way Nat did, with her clear empathy of the boys’ plight, or Bruce with the very fact that the boys were the successes that he’d been hoping to achieve himself. He was even surprised that even Tony of all people clearly wanted to protect the boys - he’d seen the man’s expression of anger as details of their experimentation were revealed. 

But he watched the boys and their interactions with each other and the rest of his team. He knew any good team was greater than the sum of its parts, the Avengers were proof of that, so seeing the temporarily shattered team bothered him. While they weren’t as full of grief over the believed loss of a teammate and concern for their missing friend, he could see the positions that any good team had which were currently vacant. Even if the three boys were clearly friends and in a sense, family, they clearly lacked an internal support keeping personalities in check. From what he’d gleaned from anecdotes and tales they shared, he gathered that Angeal had been their emotional center. And just watching how the boys acted like none of them had much in the way of leadership training, he could only assume that it had been Sephiroth’s position. In short, he noticed that the two missing members of the SOLDIER team were the two most essential people who kept a team together and functional. 

It was the equivalent of not having Tony and Steve around. And that gnawed at Clint. 

As individuals, he’d made some interesting observations. The youngest, Cloud, was obviously not just the youngest, but the youngest and most experienced. And also the shyest. The kid didn’t say much but when he did, he made sure that his words mattered. And he had a pair of really sharp eyes. He observed everything but said little. And he was absolutely tiny compared to the others, not just in height but in terms of the size of his muscles. The kid looked like a paper bag would pose stiff competition. Or a slight summer breeze. He absolutely didn’t look like he could fight and his appearance made him want to just feed the kid some milk and cookies. 

Then there was Zack, the loudest one and full of nervous, optimistic energy. He’d already been drawing comparisons between him and a puppy long before the boys relaxed enough to break out the nicknames they had for each other. Hey, it fit. Out of the three of them, Zack was the one he knew he’d have the most issues with simply because of just how much nervous energy seemed to be pent up. ‘Maybe Steve could take the puppy with him when he goes jogging. Or just give him access to the gym. Let him tire himself out.’ But what balanced out Zack’s energy was the fact that the guy was just too darned friendly. He had the air about him that he could probably befriend just about anyone he meets. And he had a huge case of hero worship. ‘I swear, he and Coulson would probably argue over who was the bigger fan.’

And finally, Genesis. He knew almost immediately that either Tony and Genesis would either immediately click as friends or become antagonistic. They’d gone for antagonistic. They had a similar biting wit, arrogant pride, and penchant for throwing out very thinly veiled insults. And Genesis also had a love for flowery language and poetry. His force of personality outbalanced the other two, creating a conflict within the three, particularly with Zack. Zack and Genesis more or less got along just as well as Steve and Tony. ‘Those two probably worked Angeal to the bone to keep the team from in-fighting.’

“So do you want us to take turns or gang up on you?” Zack asked, cocking his head just like a puppy, his tone very casual and friendly but definitely excited.

‘Kid’s practically bouncing on his feet.’

“Let’s see how good each of you are one on one before I see how well the three of you work together,” he heard Steve say, clearly just as friendly and easygoing but definitely not with the same energy.

“Go ahead, Puppy. We know how much you really want to go take your turn,” Genesis drawled, taking great amusement from Zack’s antics.

Zack’s response was to practically tackle Genesis in a bear hug with all of his weight behind the hugging tackle. It was a clear testament to their strength and reflexes that Genesis was able to keep standing under the friendly attack. He heard everyone chuckle at the sight, even himself. ‘Definitely getting the feeling that Fury knew we’d practically adopt the kids. He probably knew that they needed a safe place around people who’d take care of them and that we’d be able to handle them.’

“Gen, you’re the best! I love ya, man!” Zack exclaimed, practically clinging onto his teammate who was now trying to peel the younger man off of him.

“Yes, yes, I know. Down. Sit.” Genesis said with his words full of the effort he was exerting to free himself from the overeager puppy’s show of affection.

He wondered how the scene would have played out with their full team as Zack finally let go of his teammate, knowing that it was keeping him from the reason he’d tackled his friend in a tight bearhug. ‘If they’re as strong as Steve is, I do not want to fall victim to Zack’s hugs.’ He watched as Steve went into a readied stance as Zack moved into position and also got into his own readied stance.

“You might want to watch your foot placement there, Zack,” Steve commented.

“Not you too,” Zack groaned, getting chuckles from Cloud and Genesis, his tone turning indignant, “Angeal’s always getting on me about that.”

“For good reason,” Steve said with some amusement before he took the initiative.

He could tell that Steve was starting the kid easy, getting Zack warmed up by slowly easing towards stronger punches and jabs. He could tell that Zack was following Steve’s lead, but was definitely not as skilled in unarmed fighting. And of course. Steve was the kind to also take advantage of the situation to teach the kid too. As the two got serious, he could tell that the kid was losing, not because of a strength differential but skill. ‘And Zack’s still just a teenager.’ He could tell that both of them could keep going when Zack called the match.

“Uncle,” Zack called after he’d almost been flung a good ten feet and had landed on his feet.

“You really need to focus on your form,” Steve stated, “and you were distracted the whole time.”

Zack merely scratched the back of his head, causing his black spikes of hair to move, “I know. It’s not every day that I get to spar with my hero. When I was invited to SOLDIER, they said that I could become a hero like you and I jumped at the chance.”

“A hero, huh? That’s what you want to be?” Steve asked.

“Of course!” Zack exclaimed with a beaming grin, taking a pose.

“You do know that being a hero is a constant journey and not a destination. And it’s never going to be easy, right?” Steve asked.

‘Yeah, Fury’s going to have trouble taking the kids away from us if he changes his mind,’ Clint thought to himself with a smile and a bit of a sigh. ‘Knowing him, that was exactly what he was intending. With some work, their team just might make a decent secondary Avengers team if we could arrange to borrow Sephiroth from Xavier. From what I heard earlier, he does need to spend a lot of time at the school.’

“Yeah, the whole journey, ten thousand steps thing,” Zack said with a nod.

“The proper quote is ‘the journey of a thousand steps starts with one step’ and it’s not even relevant. A more relevant quote is ‘still hangs the hedge without a gust, still, still the shadows stay: my feet upon the moonlit dust pursue the ceaseless way’,” Genesis chided with a bit of warmth, rolling his eyes at the puppy as he approached the sparring area, “I think I’ll take my turn.”

He saw Steve nod at the challenger as Zack moved to join Cloud, giving the younger boy an affectionate hair ruffling. ‘Those two are as thick as brothers,’ he noted, seeing Cloud’s shy grin before turning his attention to Genesis. Genesis went into a more subtler fighting position, looking to the untrained eye as if he were merely standing relaxed, his attention seemingly elsewhere but was definitely laser focused on Steve. 

Again, Steve took the advantage, but unlike with Zack, it was more calculated as if Steve had seen what he saw with Genesis. When Steve moved, Genesis moved to match with almost fluid movements as if everything was perfectly choreographed like some sort of performance. He continued to watch, seeing the two getting involved in the fight as he could make out Genesis grinning from the thrill. It was like Genesis lived for the thrill of the fight as he became too engrossed. 

“We’re done,” Steve said, clearly having learned what he wanted.

“I’m not!” Genesis exclaimed, clearly trying to continue the fight.

He heard Zack mutter an oath before tackling Genesis and pinning the older man down.

“Knock. It. Off. You know it’s this attitude that you and Seph share that got Angeal hurt,” Zack shouted, grunting with the effort to keep Genesis pinned, “when people say to stop,  _ stop _ . Or someone will get hurt. We know this. We saw this.”

He watched as Genesis slowly calmed down until he was motionless. Clint couldn’t help but to be impressed that Zack had acted immediately and it was clear why. Apparently two of their senior members shared the same inability to stop when they got focused. He filed that away for later. He could hear Genesis sigh and mutter something quietly before Zack freed him from the pin. ‘It’s going to be interesting to see how Cloud fights. Assuming he could.’

Cloud gave his friends and teammates a glance and a nod before shyly making his way to the sparring area. And just stood there, looking awkward and shy. ‘I have so much sympathy for Steve right now.’ He saw Steve actually deflate as if to say ‘I really don’t want to do this.’ Standing near Steve, Cloud looked positively tiny and scrawny. It was almost difficult to believe that he’d gotten the same serum as the others and Steve. ‘If this is after the serum, how tiny was he before?’

He saw Steve let out a sigh before going on the attack, clearly holding back his strength. Without leaving his relaxed posture, Cloud managed to dodge the attacks easily before counter attacking, using his size to his advantage, slipping under Steve’s guard a few times to his and Steve’s clear surprise. ‘It’s like he’s a monkey.’ After the first couple of hits, he could tell that Steve’s hesitation evaporated and he wasn’t going to underestimate the kid anymore. He could tell that Cloud was roughly on par with Zack in terms of skill, but he had a completely different fighting style which reminded him of Nat’s fighting style. ‘Maybe I should see if she’s willing to give him some pointers.’ The interesting thing was that it was clear that Cloud clearly wasn’t on par with Steve in terms of strength, but he was willing to bet that when the kid’s older, he just might give a closer fight. 

“We good?” Cloud asked, “or do you need to see more?”

“We’re good,” Steve said with a smile, “you’re stronger than you look.”

“And he’s as cute as a button!” Zack added, calling out from the sidelines, causing Cloud to blush.

“Zack!” Cloud shouted back, drawing out the other boy’s name, sounding rather indignant. 

“So what do you think?” Tony asked from behind where Clint had been watching the sparring from.

“Zack and Cloud are clearly still learning technique. Still, they’re clearly strong enough that I don’t want to arm wrestle any of them, even Cloud,” Clint stated, “Cloud practically fights like Nat does. Genesis relies mostly on his agility and flexibility over his strength. Zack’s more of a balanced fighter, roughly like Steve is. Out of the three of them, Genesis is clearly the most experienced.”

“I’m surprised Pokey’s as strong as you say he is. I mean, I’ve heard stories that the old man was absolutely scrawny before the serum. If he’s this scrawny after the serum, just how much was there before?” Tony asked almost incredulously. 

“He’s clearly not as strong as Cap, but the kid’s still growing,” Clint stated.

“Kind of makes you wonder.”

“About?”

“Just how strong the other two are. Particularly the one under the good Doctor’s care. Super serum and a mutant?” Tony asked quietly, some worry in his voice, “I admit I’m worried. Between the risk of a potential side effect from Tahiti-”

“Hey, Phil’s doing fine. Angeal might be the same,” Clint interrupted.

“Just that this Sephiroth kid… did that… on accident. And we know that it’s common for those who’ve got hit by the serum have resistance to damage and an improved healing ability… and the kid did enough damage with one blow to… do that… And he’s clearly not all there…”

“We’ve heard how unstable Logan was when he escaped the lab,” Clint stated, “I trust Xavier to know what he’s doing since he managed to help Logan. I think it was the best call for him to send the kid to the one person he knew understood being experimented on.”

“But what if it doesn’t work on the kid like it did Logan?”

“Tony,” Clint said with a heavy sigh, “we can’t know either way yet.”

“Still, we need to be prepared in case he becomes a problem that Schoolhouse Rock can’t deal with him,” Tony said with a frown.

“We’re talking about a kid in their late teens, early twenties, Tony,” Clint said with a sigh.

“Which we barely know about outside of the stories the kids tell us and all of those stories kinda make him seem like we’re the small fries compared to the guy,” Tony said defensively.

“Can we not borrow trouble just once and not assume that everything will go wrong?”

“You know there’s a universal law about that called Murphy’s Law, right?”

“Just take a deep breath, Tony. We’re talking about a kid who’s at most legal drinking age -” Clint started before he was interrupted.

“Who has all the fun powers of the serum on top of who knows what abilities he has from being a mutant.”

“I don’t know about you, but when I was that age, I did plenty of things I regret.”

“Yes, but you’re not likely to kill your buddy because he’s telling you to take care of yourself. Nor are likely to leave a trail of destruction when you went out on benders.”

“No, if I recall correctly, that’s more you and you were older than Sephiroth.”

He could see that he’d won their debate when he got a sharp look from Tony, knowing that he had absolutely no defense he could use.

“There’s nothing wrong with having plans B through Z.”

“True, but I won’t be the one losing sleep over it.”

* * * 

**Author’s Note: 1/31/21**

Still on this plot bunny, lol. 

I can’t wait until when Angeal comes back from his vacation at Tahiti. I have no idea how long it should take… maybe a week?

I think until Angeal comes back, there’s really not much to do with Avengers + SOLDIER and that the focus will be shifting to Sephiroth as he prepares for school life and meeting his new instructors. 

I did give some thought into the roles each of the five SOLDIERs have within their team:

Sephiroth: Tactician/Combat Commander TV Trope: The Ace

Angeal: Leader/Melee, TV Trope: Big Guy

Genesis: [Not a single idea]

Cloud: Scout/Tech/Stealth, TV Trope: Smart Guy

Zack: [Also no ideas]

Please throw me ideas if you have any!

Laters!

~Gregora


End file.
